


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 6

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [6]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: FUTA TRANSFORMATION, Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Incest, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Our Breeder get a little surprise first thing in the morning, and we learn about Rose's dominance on the farm.Mysterious pains cause Belle some trouble, and we discover that Futauruses REALLY like Feral Holstauruses.





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 6

— Day 6 —

I woke up as the dawning sun peeked into the barn. I slept wonderful the previous night, but I noticed 3 things upon awakening: my stomach was distended so much I touched bellies with Lily, I was laying with my hips in a sticky white puddle of cum, and my clit was uncomfortably hard. 

I slowly unplugged Lily’s cock from my pussy, causing some cum to slop out of me, and stood up to step outside. I rubbed my clit as I walked, which was an inch and a half in length now. With all of the fluid inside of me, I decided to squat and pee outside. As I bent my legs, Lily’s sperm began to flow out of me rapidly. I could feel the flow of fluid rushing against the insides of my vagina as my womb emptied all of its deposits. It almost felt as good flowing out of me as it did pumping it in. My throbbing hard clitty twitched at the feeling. 

Once most of the cum was out I could relieve my bladder. I reached around my clit to spread my already gaping pussy to piss... and...

A stream of urine shot straight forward from me, not coming from within my folds, but from a tube occupying the bottom slit of my clitoris. 

“Holy shit!” I said as I watched myself pee from an erect shaft on my pelvis. “I reallly have a dick now!”

It seemed that, overnight, my urethra had extended and was now connected to my clit, giving it a much more penis-like look and function. As I finished peeing, I shook my little clitty-dick off, and went back in to the barn. Lily was also awake, but looking absolutely ragged. 

“Lily sweetie! Good morning!” I said cheerfully. 

“Mmmmmmm-oar-nig” Lily attempted. She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, seeing now that she could barely hold her own weight up. I rushed to her side and situated myself underneath her arm to help support her weight. 

“Thar... ta...” Lily said aloud, and immediately shook her head. “Thris... tou...” another negative shake. Lily motioned like drinking from a glass. 

“Thirsty?” I suggested to her. 

Her eyes lit up. “Thurst... ee..”

It then occurred to me that all of the fluid Lily pumped into me all night had to come from somewhere... Monsters have some regenerative properties that mean they may not need feeding on a normal basis, but extra exertion will still deplete their reserves. 

“Ohmygosh!” I said in a mild panic. “Let me find you something to drink!” and I ran out of the barn stark naked to find the hose. 

Taking the hose from the side of the barn, I started it up, and brought it to Lily. Probably not the best way to handle the situation, but you do crazy things when you are in a panic.

After getting Lily rehydrated, I took her back to lay down. “Come on, sweetie...” I said, “Momma worked you too hard last night, and you deserve a day off.”

Lily’s initial response to this was to protest, but she was still so worn out that the protests didn’t last long.

Once Lily was laying down, she fell asleep almost immediately. Leaving me to the day’s work. Violet and I got started taking the three new girls through the rounds. Santhe and Clover, being Holstauruses, didn’t need the genital stimulation to produce good volumes of milk. Rose, on the other hand, really enjoyed her morning blowjob. It seemed the other girls all got very wet watching me suck on Rose’s massive cock. Violet in particular seemed incredibly turned on. Her pussy and her cock both drooled fluids of her arousal while watching her daughter’s cock get serviced. 

Rose was a big girl. She was six inches taller than Violet, her breasts were a around the same size as the Holstauruses, which were about a cup size larger than the Futauruses. Her thighs were thick and curvy, and her butt was round. Even her flowing red locks were longer, with her hair flowing down her back to the top of her butt. Her cock was a couple inches longer than Lily’s, but she wasn’t nearly as girthy. It was a wonderful mouthful and throatful to suck on as she milked. 

Rose gave a grunt as her cock swelled and pulsed before pumping an enormous load of cum into my mouth. Rose’s ejaculation was so fast and powerful that I didn’t have time to savor the taste as she came. It was a challenge to keep up with swallowing large gulps of her sperm before she filled my mouth, and her orgasm persisted for a solid minute at that rate. After the first 15 seconds, Rose settled in to a continuous moan/moo as she made little hip thrusts through her orgasm. As it ended, I noticed that Rose gave a small flinch as if she was momentarily experiencing some discomfort, but it passed nearly as quickly as it was noticed.

As Rose’s pumping subsided, I popped my mouth off of her cock with a loud gasp as I caught my breath. My head was swimming slightly with the warm and fuzzy arousal that accompanied consuming Futaurus jizz. My nipples and my clit were as hard as they could get, and my pussy was getting warm and starting to leak juices. “Violet, baby...” I called out. She was already watching us in a voyueristic lust, slowly fingering her pussy around her throbbing cock. She licked her lips at the sight of my cum feeding. “We make a pretty yummy baby.” 

Violet blushed red as she continued to work her pussy to the sight of Rose’s dripping and deflating cock. As Rose unhooked from the milking machine, she kissed me on the forehead, and caressed my cheek. She then walked up to Violet, and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Violet achieved another shade of red as she flushed from the kiss. As the two Futauruses pressed their curvy bodies against one another, Violet started leaking a small trail of precum on to Rose’s stomach. Rose’s cock began to swell back up as they kissed. 

After Rose was fully hard again, she pushed Violet into a sitting position on the ground with her legs spread. She then motioned for me to come over to them. 

“What did you need Rose?” I asked as I walked over. 

Rose’s response was to effortlessly lift my naked body up, and place my pussy around her cock. My eyes rolled back and I moaned as I felt the bulging veins along her shaft push against my insides as she penetrated me. 

Once she was fully inserted in to me, and wearing me like a cock sleeve, she got down on her knees and started eating out Violet’s pussy. 

Violet squirted a little at this stimulation, but quickly got in to the feeling of Rose alternating between eating out her pussy, and sucking her cock. All the while, Rose bucked her hips and fucked me hard. I could barely stay focused as she pounded me deep with her long rod. I began rubbing my swollen clit, which felt a little thicker now as Rose bred me. 

Violet made lewd moans and moos as Rose fed on her juices, until she grabbed her cock, and aimed it at Rose’s mouth. Rose wrapped her lips around the swollen member just in time to catch the flow of Violet’s cum. 

Rose made a low moan as she fed on her father’s spunk, and then her thrusting in to my pussy sped up and stopped abruptly as I felt strings of warm seed squirt against the top of my womb. 

Feeling her empty her load inside me took me to my limit as well, but as my pussy spasmed around Rose’s cock, I had a new sensation. 

My little clitty-cock flexed and tensed as my orgasm hit me, and then I felt the stream of warm fluid erupt from the shaft. I shot an ounce of my own cum on to the ground as I felt Rose filling me with her seed. There was a dull ache in my stomach that tingled briefly, and subsided in only a few seconds. 

Rose’s second load was just as big as her first, and my stomach hung down in an adorable little bulge with the weight of the sperm she injected into me. 

After everyone was done emptying their loads and we disconnected, I examined the puddle of fluid I had released from my clit. It was much thicker than my normal pussy juices, and there was a small quantity of cloudy white liquid floating inside the clear stuff. I touched a finger to it, and tasted. Still not as sweet as my girls’ loads, but it tasted like semen, and not like pussy juice. 

Violet hungrily cleaned the excess cum off of Rose’s dick after Rose had finished emptying herself inside me. Feeling Rose’s cum slosh around inside me was enough to keep my clitty hard. 

Santhe and Clover watched as this entire session unfolded. They were making out and rubbing each other’s pussies as they watched. 

Rose stood up and stretched, revealing that underneath her soft curvy Holstaurus looks, she had a layer of powerfully dense muscle. Her cock gave a twitch as the rest of her muscles flexed. Seeing her sisters playing with each other, they waved Rose over. 

I waddled my full womb over to Violet, who was still laying in a daze from the orgasm that Rose gave her, her milky breasts heaving with her deep breaths. “Hey sweetie,” I said to her while I held my hand over my bulging belly, “our daughter gave me a gift. Do you want some?”

Violet, looking tired, smiled at me and motioned me over. As I straddled Violet’s face, I could feel her tongue probing at my folds, trying to get me to release my payload of Rose’s spunk. 

I looked over to my younger daughters as I felt the dam burst. Between the flow of Rose’s fluids being fed to Violet, I noticed that Rose had moved on to Clover, who was on her back, furry green legs up in the air as Rose pounded in to her. Rose also had Santhe straddling her face as Rose sloppily ate out Santhe’s dripping pussy. 

I suddenly felt a very strong pressure as I realized that, along with eating the cum out of my pussy, Violet had discovered my swollen clit, and was stroking it like a cock. 

As I felt the last of the flow of cum exit my pussy, Violet gave my folds another couple loving licks, and then proceeded to engulf my clit with her mouth and suck. 

I moaned so loudly that the other girls stopped for a minute to see what happened. I came almost immediately, my clit tensing and twitching as I squirted a tablespoon of cum into Violet’s mouth. 

My hand clutched just below my belt line on my abdomen as a dull pain radiated outward from inside me. It felt like someone had reached inside me and squeezed my guts. The pain shifted down in my body slightly as it radiated. 

Unable to fully draw in a breath, I choked out, “Momma needs... a second...”

It took about 15 seconds before the pain subsided. Regaining my bearings, I saw that Violet was now standing up with me, holding my hand, and Rose was back to plowing Clover hard. Santhe sat there playing with her pussy as she waited her turn. 

My clit had gone limp, likely from the pain, as I was still horny. Violet seemed upset. 

“It’s okay, baby.” I reassured her, “whatever that was, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” A weak smile returned as her hair fell in front of her face. “Thank you for the blowjob. It felt really good at first.”

Violet leaned forward and locked lips with me. As our tongues touched, I felt a thick glob slide from her mouth on to my tongue. It was salty, but still tasted good. We licked at the glob between our mouths until we coaxed the thickest part to split in two, at which point, we broke from our kiss so that we could both savor the texture and flavor of the spunk in our mouths before we swallowed it down. 

“Violet sweetie,” I said as I looked at her, “was that my cum?” I asked. 

Violet smiled and nodded an affirmative as she gulped down her part of the load. 

There was a startled moo emitted from Clover as she was up on her hooves now, spreading her legs. Rose had her cock buried deep in Santhe, as creamy wet slapping noises could be heard from my Holstaurus-Doppelgänger-Daughter’s pussy getting churned hard. 

Clover delivered a fair-skinned, dark-haired Holstaurus on the ground. Violet and I walked over to investigate Clover’s delivery. The healthy new Holstaurus was up and standing with some help from Clover. 

“Well, aren’t you cute!” I exclaimed to Clover’s new daughter. She smiled softly, not as shyly as Violet, but still with a hint of a blush. 

As I stared at her very elegantly contrasting beauty, I said to the girls, “There’s been a strong plant theme when I’ve been naming you all...” and I ran my hand through the new Holstaurus’ hair, “but you feel like a Sable.”

Violet, Clover, and Sable all smiled. We had a big group hug to celebrate. Almost immediately, the strong odor of all three of the girls in such close proximity to my face made me feel really dizzy, and gave me a powerful erection. 

Violet saw my clit swell, and her cock swelled shortly after. 

“Clover, take care of your new girl…” My eyes dilated wide as my nipples hardened, and my clitty-cock twitched. “Violet... I need you... to help me... in your pen...”

Violet realized that something was different, and seemed a little concerned. She guided me to her pen, where I sat her down, and began sucking her cock. Her first couple spurts were swallowed immediately, which confirmed that I was not only horny, I was hungry. I stood up and straddled Violet’s lap, where I then brought my hips down and slowly impaled my pussy on her cock. I moaned lustfully as her warm girth pushed into my yearning chasm. I kissed her on the cheek, and nuzzled my face into her neck. I breathed in deep as I worked my hips on Violet’s cock. 

“Momma needs more, baby Vi...” I was drunk on Taurus pheromones. I huffed in her scent a couple more times as I kissed her neck, and adjusted myself so that I could lean to one side, and start suckling on her breast. 

As I latched and the first squirt of milk hit my tongue, I came. My pussy spasmed around Violet’s cock and I squirted a little load of semen on Violet’s soft round belly. There was a painful fire in my groin as my seed splattered on to my daughter. I was so horny this time that I worked through the pain.

As I fed from Violet, her milk was only gasoline to my lustful fire. My pussy surged with blood, becoming tighter and more sensitive as Violet’s cock stirred my guts. My clitty-cock throbbed and swelled. It was now 4 inches long, and deep purple, like a giant bruise. Every throb of blood surging through it was painful, but it was the only thing keeping me from being completely lost in my arousal. 

I rode Violet’s cock for another 20 minutes, and ended up cumming twice more. Each time, it felt like getting kicked in the gut, and tingled for 15 seconds after. When Violet reached her climax, she started gripping my sides and setting the pace on her lap. She pushed down hard when it happened, and we sat there, pelvis to pelvis, as Violet deposited 6 large ropes of thick semen inside me. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I think I moaned, but all I remember for sure is that everything went white, and then I was out.

\- Hours Later -

I slowly came back to consciousness. The first thing I felt was warmth, then softness... fur. I was being cradled by soft blue fur. Then scent came back, it was so comforting, a little arousing, but mostly just happy. Then there was noise, "Shees awake-ing!" Then there was a soft, but rapid, pounding as the sound of hooves rapidly moving pounded over to where I was.

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. It took some time to focus. There was flickers of light, and a blue blob that was light in the middle and below. As the world came in to focus, I realized Lily was holding me in her arms and on her lap like a baby. "Lily sweetie... what happened?"

"Violet worry... you hurted..." Lily struggled to find words, but was doing pretty well. "Brot yoo to me." As Lily said this, another hand caressed my head. I realized it smelled like Violet before even turning to look.

"I'm okay, Violet. It's not your fault." I reassured as she pet my head. I looked up to see her nearly in tears. I reached up and held her hand. "It's really okay, sweetie. I got overwhelmed, and went in to a little bit of a frenzy. I felt so good, I fell asleep..." I lied a little, as I had fucked myself in to a coma, and had no idea how long I was out. "Speaking of sleeping, how long was I asleep?"

"All day." Lily replied. "We done choars." Lily pointed to the far stalls. "Sahn-thuh had baybee... Days-eee."

I struggled around in my warm cradle, "I have to check the new girl out! Let me up a minute."

"All are O-K." Lily said. "Yoo rest now. Eat and rest." Lily moved her arm and shifted her breast in to my face. I latched on immediately without thinking.

As I felt the pleasure hit from the hormones, I panicked as I could feel the blood pooling in my clit. I braced for the pain, and then realized that I was swollen hard at nearly 5 inches now. No purple bruises, no pain just an adorably hard dick. I stroked it a little as I sucked on Lily. “You know,” I said between sucks, “I should probably start referring to it as a cock at this point.”

Lily smiled, and took over stroking my dick for me. This allowed me to focus on feeding as my the head of my cock swelled and tingled. Lily was very good with her hands, even if she was working with half as much cock as usual. I moaned on Lily’s tit as she rubbed me. It felt good when my sticky precum oozed out and lubricated my cock and Lily’s hand started gliding easier. I noticed Lily’s cock was pushing in to my back, and I shifted so I could stroke her in return. My head got tingly as my arousal heightened. No whiting out this time, I told myself as Lily edged me closer to orgasm. 

My mouth popped off her tit. “I’m so close baby...” I moaned out. 

Lily stopped stroking me, and helped me to my feet. She then laid back and spread her legs wide, giving me full access to her wet pussy. “Fill me.” She said. 

I stepped forward and sunk my little cock into the soft wetness of Lily’s pussy. Her warmth squeezed along my shaft as I started moving my hips as I fucked my daughter. 

Violet walked around and straddled Lily’s face, offering her sopping wet pussy to lick, which Lily began lapping at immediately. Violet gave off contented moans while having her pussy serviced. 

“Oh god, Lily... I’m gonna cum!” I yelled between labored breaths. 

Lily took her powerful blue legs, and locked me inside her as I felt my cock reach its limit. 

I’m no Futaurus, but I pumped what felt like a massive load into my daughter. As soon as she felt my seed pumping inside her, she tightened down and held me there. Not a single drop of my cum left her pussy. 

And then the pain set in. Radiating more from my pelvis this time, it made my eyes water it was so intense. I tapped out from Lily and doubled over in pain. 

About the same time that I was doubled over, Lily tapped out from eating out Violet. In a panic, Lily stood up quickly while moving away from us, over to the gate. “Help Momma!” She called out as she gripped the gate and spread her legs. 

Violet rushed over to help support me, and I saw Lily in a bracing position in the small bits of vision I still had between the starbursts of pain. 

After a minute of blinding pain in my abdomen, it subsided. As my senses returned, I saw Lily sitting there smiling at me as she had an enormous hairy blue Holstaurus sitting on her lap. Her horns were larger, and her face was much more bovine, with an actual snout instead of a humanoid nose. She was built very large, and had breasts that matched that large frame, 3 or 4 sizes larger than the other Holstauruses, with large areolae that covered the bottoms of her breasts. 

“Wait, we had a Feral Holstaurus?” I asked. I hated the word, because it always sounded wild, which, with the Dickwolves on all fours, makes sense, but with the slightly furrier and more cow-like Holstauruses, just seemed insulting. 

“I guess?” Lily responded. As the big blue girl suckled from Lily’s breast, I could see her rock-hard cock dripping precum. Lily stroked her hand through the new girl’s fur. “Momma, can I breed her?”

“Not today, baby. But if she wants to, probably tomorrow.” I walked over and also ran my hand through her fur. Her scent was so much more potent. “Would you like that, sweetie?” I asked her. 

She turned and looked at me with her pretty bovine face and smiled. She then nodded in approval, and went back to nursing. At this point, the new Holstaurus’ scent was so potent that I started getting an erection again. 

“Lily, sweetie, what should we name her?” I asked my lover. 

Lily paused for a minute and thought, “Glo-ree” she said. 

“Hmm... like a pretty blue Morning Glory.” I said. I looked at her and asked, “Do you like the name Glory?”

Glory nodded an affirmative. 

Violet positioned herself behind me, and reached around my body, groping my breasts, and squeezing my nipples between her fingers. Milk squirted from my tits as she squeezed. 

“Violet, what are you...” I begun to ask as I turned to see what she was doing. As I turned, I realized that Violet’s grip on my chest was less of a grope, and more of an attempt to grasp onto something, with me being closest. 

Violet was very red in the face with her head hung down as she winced in what seemed to be pain. Her cock was rock-hard and dripping a steady stream of precum. Violet buried her face in my neck where she kissed and took deep breaths, trying to huff my scent. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked Violet as she dug her face in deeper. 

“Glory-types smells good.” Lily said. “Making Futa-types feel good too.” She said as she nuzzled her face in The crook of Glory’s neck. Lily’s cock began to flow a stream of continuous precum as she continued to nurse the Feral girl. Although already hard, her cock seemed to swell a little bigger, and the veins along the sides became much more prominent. “Momma... I need you now.”

Violet still had her face buried in my neck, but had started stroking her leaking cock while letting out adorably cute lustful moans. “Of course, sweetie.” I was overwhelmed with the arousal in such a small place. “If this is keying up the Futauruses, we should probably keep Rose...”

No sooner than I said her name, Rose walked up to see what the commotion was. She sniffed at the air as Violet dry humped me and was pumping her shaft in her fist. 

Rose drew in a deep breath. I watched as her pupils dilated, her nipples hardened, and her cock swelled until you could see the veins pulsing on the sides. Her whole body tensed up, showing her massively toned muscles under her layer of fat. She looked very masculine at the moment, and she kicked one of her hooves as she stood there restlessly. She eyed Glory hungrily. 

I felt Violet push off from behind me and position herself to stand there exposing herself fully to Rose. 

A very high pitched voice forced out a sharp, “HEY!”

Rose, Lily, Glory, and I all turned to look at Violet, who turned scarlet red with everyone looking at her. Staring directly at Rose and her throbbing cock, Violet lifted her own cock up to show her wet pussy and her damp legs. With her other hand, she spread her pussy lips, offering herself to Rose. “ME!” She squeaked. 

Rose didn’t need to be told twice. She marched over to Violet, bent her over, and bottomed out in her in one thrust. 

Violet started crying out “Yis! Yis! Yis!” as Rose grunted. Rose fucked Violet hard. Violet squirted several little loads of cum on the ground as Rose pounded her. Already bent over, Violet aimed her cumming dick so that she could catch some squirts of her own cum in her mouth. She continued to moan and cry out between swallows. 

I realized my own cock was just as hard as Rose’s. Throbbing veins and everything. I even had a bit of precum drooling out of my tip. Lily asked for my help, I need to relieve my girl. 

With Glory still in Lily’s lap, I had to crawl underneath them to get to Lily’s cock. I could feel the heat radiating off of Glory. And her scent! I had a feeling that after she acclimated to the farm, Glory was going to be a busy girl. 

I wrapped my mouth around Lily’s cock. I heard her moan as her cum thickened with my sucking. I gulped down Lily’s cum for 5 minutes without her stopping her flow. My head was swimming with all the hormones and pheromones my body was being assaulted with. I felt my lower abdomen get hot as I felt my orgasm rising on. 

Rose and Violet were now on the ground, Rose on her knees as she continued to fuck her father hard. Violet was lost to the lust. Her cock flopped around unattended as Rose pounded her. Violet would occasionally fire off a random spurt of cum in whatever direction her cock was flopping at the time. Her moans coincided with her orgasms. 

I popped Lily’s cock out of my mouth momentarily as I stroked my cock. “Hey Rose! You wanna cum with Momma?”

Rose looked at me jacking off, with my face full of cum, and smiled. She redoubled her pace, fucking Violet even harder. I went back to feeding from Lily’s cock as I stroked myself. 

My hips gave a couple involuntary bucks right before I started pumping a thick rope of cum out of my cock. Rose grunted as she bottomed out in Violet and held herself there. Violet let out a continuous moan as Rose painted the inside of her pussy and womb white with potent cum. 

I had five or six good shots of jizz before the pain started again. I screamed this time. 

Rose also let out a low, guttural grunt of pain as she doubled up in nearly the same way I did. 

The last thing I saw before passing out was Rose’s tensed and chiseled musculature go soft as she collapsed, unconscious, on to Violet. 

Then everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger ending!
> 
> The major down-side to the cliffhanger is that I don't have the next chapter written yet. It's in my head exactly what is going on, but I need to get it written down still.
> 
> I decided to write in the "mysterious pains" as a plot device to get to something I wanted, but we have to remember that Roxie said she'd check back in in a couple days, a couple days ago now. Would a seasoned Monster Merchant know any more about what could be causing both Rose and Belle to have painful orgasms?
> 
> In other news, this is now the second story series I have written that has a full female become a Futa. I guess I just really like the concept of a feminine person who has all the packages. It is going to make Family Trees more difficult now though. I thought it would be interesting to try an include one for the farm, almost more for my own sanity at this point.


End file.
